Extrusion of multiple polymeric materials into a single layer or film is known in the art. For example, multiple polymeric flow streams have been combined in a die or feedblock in a layered fashion to provide a multilayer film having multiple layers stacked one on top of the other. It is also known, for example, to provide more complicated extruded film structures where the film is partitioned, not as a stack of layers in the thickness direction, but as stripes disposed side-by-side along the width dimension of the film.